Mastermind
by Songstone
Summary: Deidara might not have been the smartest kid while he was in school, but that doesn't mean he's not smart enough not to know how to get what he wants. Or at least look like he knew how to do it. -SasoDei-


**Mastermind**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: This started off as an idea I had a looooong time ago for a different story, but I was never going to finish it. But me and a friend got into a writing competition to see who could write a story quicker using the prompt "Mastermind." ...I lost the challenge. D: Hope you enjoy the story anyway. 8D;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Come _on_! We never go _anywhere_ together! Un!"

"Deidara, I've got work to do."

"But Sasori--"

"Look, I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night or something. I'm just too swamped with work now."

The blond pouted as he watched his lover go back to his work (which consisted of sorting out the photographs he had taken earlier in the day) on his computer. "But you said we would see a movie this weekend. Un." He complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I didn't know that I would have a lot of work to do when I said that." Sasori countered, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen. Another couple of clicks of the mouse, and he gave a heavy sigh. "Later, Deidara. Okay?"

There was a long pause, and the blond didn't feel like answering his boyfriend for a moment. But of course, he caved in and grumbled before he nodded. "Fine, un..." How could he blame Sasori for simply working to support the two of them, after all? Deidara was still in collage and didn't have a steady source of income yet, so it wasn't like he was a big help...

Still, he didn't like that Sasori was breaking dates just to work on some boring old photo shoot.

With a sigh, Deidara gave up and stepped away from Sasori's desk. He dragged his feet over the floor as he stepped out of the open office that Sasori often holed himself up in.

Great. Now, what was he going to do with his time? It was a Saturday and he was spending his time at home. Deidara hated how boring his life had become as of late; he used to be one to go out every weekend with his friends just to hang out. He used to be the center of attention at any and all dance clubs that he went to on his free days, and now the only dancing he did was in front of his mirror as he was getting dressed in the morning.

"Guh, my life is getting so _boring_, un..." The blond moaned as he slapped a hand over his face. He knew that Sasori could probably still hear him (their home wasn't that big that one's voice couldn't travel), but didn't really bother too much with being subtle. "I'm going to wind up like my _parents_." And even if Gai and Anko were great people, they were at home or at work nearly twenty-four seven. That kind of lifestyle just did _not_ appeal to Deidara.

How Sasori stayed mentally stable while being cooped up in his studio at work and then retreating into his office at home for hours on end never ceased to baffle Deidara. The blond surely would have killed himself out of boredom by now if he had Sasori's job.

And, suddenly, the blond seemed to have an idea. Something that would solve his boredom issues; if Sasori couldn't go with him to the movies, then he would simply call someone who could.

"Ah! Phone!" Deidara demanded to no one in particular as he turned completely on his heel and dashed towards his and Sasori's room. He grabbed up the cordless phone from the base on the dresser quickly and held it in both hands as he thought about whose number to dial.

Well, there was always his little brother, Lee. Lee was usually always up for hanging out with Deidara. But then again, Lee had told the blond previously that he would be going out with some friends this weekend, too... So that crossed Deidara's brother out.

Itachi might be home, Deidara figured next. He dialed his best friend's number and put the reciever to his ear hopefully, crossing his fingers as the phone rang.

"No, Deidara." Was Itachi's cold greeting.

"Wha--Itachi! C'mon, un!" The blond whined, horrified that his _best friend_ would turn him away without even hearing his question. Then again, Itachi claimed to know Deidara better than Deidara himself did, and it was times like these that made the blond think Itachi was right.

"I can't go out tonight, and you can't come over here. I'm swamped with--"

"If you say 'work' I'm going to scream, un. I swear." Deidara threatened as he tugged at his hair with his free hand.

"--things..." Itachi finished with a soft sigh; he apparently didn't want Deidara to follow through with his threat, since he didn't doubt that he would. "Maybe tomorrow."

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes, but mumbled in saddened agreement anyway. "Fine. See you, un." And with that, he hung up his phone and took a seat on the side of his bed. "Who else is there to call?" He wondered to himself absently.

Deidara tried quite a few more numbers after Itachi; Pein was out with Konan when Deidara called, Zetsu was sick, Hidan and Kakuzu wouldn't answer their phones, so God only _knows_ what they were doing, and Kisame was probably still at work, so the blond didn't bother with him.

"Ugh..." Deidara flopped backwards onto the bed and sulked for a moment or two. He was sure that if he spent more than two more days cooped up in this house that he was going to have a serious mental breakdown. He needed to get _out_; but he wanted to be with friends, too. What fun was a night out by yourself? He wasn't single, so he didn't see the point in that.

"Ah! Wait!" The blond suddenly sprang back up, grabbing the phone in both hands again and punching in one more number. How could he have forgotten? He put the reciever to his ear and stood up, starting to walk out of the bedroom and make his way down the hall just as the person on the other line picked up.

Deidara walked by Sasori's open office and glanced inside, seeing his lover still slumped over his desk. He rolled his eyes and went back to the phone conversation. "Hey, Tobi, un!" He greeted. "Hey, I was supposed to go out with Sasori to the movies, tonight, but he's 'too busy' to take me, un. And no one else is available, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with--"

All of a sudden, a blur of flesh whizzed by Deidara's line of vision and the phone had been snatched neatly away from his ear. The blond stood frozen in surprise for a moment, then whirled around, only to find Sasori standing behind him with the phone against the side of his face. He snarled into it; "Change of plans." And with those words, Sasori promptly hung up on Tobi before he placed the phone onto the hallway table.

Deidara was about to ask just what the hell that was for, but Sasori didn't give him time to do so; the redhead grabbed Deidara by the wrist and walked around him, yanking the blond to follow. "You're a fucking sadistic mastermind, you know that? Asking _Tobi_ out like that when you know he likes you? You knew I'd have to cut in and take you out myself. Damn brat. Sometimes I want to just punch your face in..."

Deidara was quite surprised at Sasori's words; he certainly hadn't planned on his lover reacting so harshly to him merely asking Tobi to go to a movie with him, but he wasn't about to complain. At least he had managed to snag Sasori away from his work to keep for himself the rest of the day.

And while he hadn't _planned_ on Sasori's reaction, Deidara wasn't about to let Sasori know that it was just dumb luck that had them walking out of the house. It was better to make him think that he was capable of planning things out this way to get what he wanted. That would certainly keep Sasori on his toes.

So that's why Deidara faked the smug laugh whispered into Sasori's ear as he hugged the man's neck; "Like a puppet on a string, un."

**Songstone: Wewt! I phail! 8D This isn't that great, but it amused to, so what the hell, right? XD Please R&R and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
